When Hearts Die
by Carmin-Falcon
Summary: [On hold for now] Dana's back, but more agresive and untouchable. What made her like this? Who can find out? the one person who missed her most. R&R. flamers will be eaten with sporks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: umm...this is my first story on this site. so uh...just read it okay?

She stepped onto the campus, blck skirt blowing with the gental breeze. Her hair blow into her face. She pushed it behind her ear and walked through the cool air of the late fall night. She hugged her black leather jacket to her skin. She was back and this was a year PCA wouldn't forget.

"Say hello to the new Dana Cruz, guys."

Zoey and Nicole arrived back at there room to find a load of suitcases on the bed Lola had left only a few nights ago. She had moved in with Quinn after a fight with the girls.

"Oh great. Another new room mate." Zoey said sarcassticly.

"Hey, these bags look frimillar. Don't they look frimillar?" Nicole asked in her usuall peppy, fast voice.

"Your right. They do look like I've seen them befor." She looked closer.

"Thats because you have." came a voice behind her.

The two spun around to see Dana Cruz at the door way. She had grown her hair a bit longer & was strangly thiner, but Zoey and Nicole didn't really notice this. They ran at her, hugging and squealing, well the squealing was Nicole but you get the picture. After a few moments of this they (coughNicolecough) settled down.

"I thought you weren't coming back. What made you change your mind?" Zoey asked after restraining Nicole from choaking Dana with hugs.

"I needed to come back, plus I wanted to be farther away from home." She said. Dana had never been one to talk about her home life, in fact she'd never said a word about it.

"Oh, cool. Well your back now! It'll be sooo ausome to have the whole group back together again! You have no idea what its been like!" Nicole blabed on and on.

"Um guys? I think I should get some sleep to catch. I have a lot to do tomarrow." Dana said, crawling into her bed, not even bothering to put on her pajamas. The other two shrugged and continued to talk quietly for a while befor getting dressed for bed and going to sleep.

Dana woke up at 5:30 AM to find the girls asleep. It was Saturday so she'd let them be. She silently got up and slipped on a black tank top and a pair of jeans. She brushed her hair, applied a little make up and then grabbed her leather jacket. She slipped it on and walked out of the building. The sun wasn't even up when she reached the beach. Dana walked down the cool sand, taking her shoes off and steping along the waters edge letting it wash up onto her feet. She didn't notice someone walking in the opposite direction, face down. That is, she didn't notice untill they bumped into each other, causing both to fall back. Dana shivered visibly as she hit the sand. Dawn was breaking, but it was still too dark to see who had bumped into her. She felt someones hand entwining in her and lifting her up.Once on her feet, she jerked her hand away.

"Uh sorry, wasn't watching were I was going." came the persons voice.

Her eyes widened. 'Is it him?' She asked herself. She asked herself this a few times before light streamed over the mountains that hid the sun. It was barely any, but she could see who it was.

"Is that you?" he asked.

"Yep."

"So Danger Cruz finally came crawling back." he said crossing his arms.

She shook her head and brushed by him walking again. "In your dreams Logan."

A/N: So? good? bad? am I hyper? yes. I maight post chapter 2 later today. Oh yeah, I for got the disclaimer so I'm gonna put it in now.

Disclaimer: I pwn nothing, but soon I will. I'll own all! ever your socks!

Pinky


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yeah. chapter 2. woo. um...sorry I didn't get this updated as quickly as I promised. heh

disclaimer: I don't own zoey101 or the characters. they own themselves & yet I wouldn't mind owning Underwood...I do own a pickle army though...

* * *

Dana walked off, leaving Logan standing by himself, frowning. 'Somethings differant about her, normally she would have belted me one...' he stood wondering for a while.

* * *

Dana made her way around the school, getting a few greetings on her way. She spotted Zoey, Nicole, Chase, Michael and Quinn at a table. She frowned seeing someone else sitting with them.(aka, Lola) "I guess they've replaced me.' she thought, desiding to go back to her room. Once there, she took off her jacket and lay down on her bed. She looked at her bare arms. They were covered in dark bruises and near her wrists were small gashes. She sighed.

"Why do I put myself through this?" she asked herself. "Maybe I should tell someone-no. I can't. He'll never let me live it down."

Memories of that night flooded back to her. Yelling, things being thrown, her packing her bags, the stench of clorophorm running into her sinuses, waking up and running out of the house. She groaned as a migrain hit her. All this stress was taking a toll on her. She sighed, desiding to get a little sleep. Dana pulled the blankets onto herself and gentaly fell asleep.

* * *

The group of Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Michael Quinn and Lola were discusing Dana's return to PCA. Lola was completely confused, but that was understandable. The guys were completely shocked about this. It was about a year after Dana had left and they had almost forgotten about her seeing as how Lola had made it known that since Dana had left, she was the new link in the group.

Logan walked over to the table, hands in his pockets, same dumbass smirk on his face. He hadn't smiled like that since Dana had left. He pulled up a seat next to Michael who was absentmindedly chewing on potato chips. No, he hadn't given up on them. His habit might have even gotten worse.

"Looks like someone heard the good news." he said through a mouthful.

"What good news?" Logan asked, playing dumb.

"Dana's back!" Nicole squealed. Even a monkey could tell someone slipped her a chocolate bar.

"Really? Danger Cruz is finally crawing back to the old Reese charm." He said using the nicname he had given her almost a year back.

"I don't think she'd fall for the 'old Reese charm' if you can even call it that." Zoey said laughing. This made everyone laugh, even Logan.

"Yeah, she was to smart to fall for it." Chase laughed, earning a punch from Logan.

They all laughed at this. They kept talking about their friends return, making Lola even more confused and waiting through Michael's constant chip mission. After a while, Logan sprang the idea to go to the beach for the rest of the day. His dad had recently bought a beach house near there and seeing as how he wouldn't be there that weekend, so they had the place to themselves. Zoey, Nicole and Lola loved the idea and got up to pack. The guys soon left for their dorm.

* * *

a/n: okay, I've been killing my PC so it died, luckly its up and running smoothly. please review or I'll sick my pickle army on you...eats pickle  



	3. Chapter 3

Holy crap, my PC has been down and out for soo long! Thats why I haven't been updating so don't blame me, blame the damn technology. Okay, on with chapter #3!

* * *

The girls entered the dorm to find Dana sleeping soundly on her bed. Zoey whispered to Nicole to start getting ready while she woke her up. She gentally shook Dana who groaned in protest. She noticed something on Dana's arm, but ignored it. She realized that this was no use so insted of shaking her, she pulled her off the bed and onto the floor.

"Fine! I'm awake!" Dana moaned.

"Get some stuff. We're going to Logan's beach house for long weekend." Zoey explained.

"I thought you guys replaced my with that other girl." she said, standing and walking toward the dresser to get some clothing.

"Lola? Oh no, shes just a newer girl who used to be our roommate after you left and then she left not too long ago because she was in a fit so now shes living with Quinn and we get you again!" Nicole said in only one breath. "Oh wait, are you going to yell at us when we play loud music, talk about guys and use the hair dryer in the morning again?"

"No, I've actually missed it." Dana said, packing a few pieces of clothing, a swim suit, a book, a discman, a small silver case with something in it and a small, black velvet box.

* * *

Soon the girls were all packed and outside the school, waiting for the guys. They easily busied themselves. Dana pulled out a the book and discman she had brought. Nicole and Zoey talked. Soon enough the guys arrived. There were greetings for Dana while Logan called a cab.

"Hey, wheres Quinn and Lola?" Michael asked.

"Oh, they got paired up for some project and Quinn made lola stay back to help her work on it over the weekend." Nicole explained.

"Okay guys, our ride should by here soon." Logan announced.

Not long efter that they were being dropped off at the beach house. It was a big wood cabin with a long yard full of trees and flowers. There was a swing off to the side and a long deack in the back facing the beach with a table, chairs, a BBQ and a few other things. It was a beautiful house indeed. They soon came to the door of the beach house. After they were inside and had unpack they were getting ready to go to the beach. When they were all out on the sand Zoey, Nicole and Chase ran out to the water leaving the others to set up their stuff.

* * *

Again, soooo sorry for the wait. My computer is freakin' out again.Uhhh...I'll update ASAP. R&R or the pickles will attack you when your asleep! I mean it! 


End file.
